The Bittersweet Taste
by trackstar777
Summary: There has to be a reason for it. He doesn't know why, he just does. He always comes to this hole-in-the-wall diner, of all places, just to get a cup of coffee. Maybe it's the waitress... I just threw this together on a whim. I don't usually do stories like this, so it's a new experience.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Why are we here, Shadow?"

"Because we walked here."

"No, I mean, like...you know...what's the reason?"

"I don't know about you, but I came here to get some coffee."

The two hedgehogs sat across from each other in their usual booth. The diner wasn't crowded, not that it ever was. Most days it would just be the two hedgehogs sitting there; maybe a few people every fifteen minutes or so dropping in to get a quick coffee break, but that was it. They did this every day. It was their tradition, well...Shadow's, at least.

"Ugh, your _so_ helpful," Sonic said, sarcastically.

"I don't know why that surprises you," Shadow said, still scrolling through the mission briefing on his phone, "you get that response every time you ask that question."

"Which I have asked you, like, eleventy-billion times-"

"Twenty-seven"

"Twenty se-, whatever. The point is, I want to get out of this run, man!"

Shadow glanced up from his phone with a stern look, "If I recall correctly, the only reason you came here in the first place was to _escape_ your persisting boredom. If that's not working, then I suggest you leave; go do something else. I was perfectly fine until you decided to tag along."

Sonic raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright...Jeez... I didn't mean to offend you."

A few minutes passed in silence. Shadow was enveloped in his briefing, leaving Sonic's mind to wander. A poor choice on Shadow's part.

"Why _do_ you come here, Shadow?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence.

Shadow once again glanced up from his briefing, with an annoyed expression, "not this again."

"No, besides coffee. There's got to be a reason, right? I mean, why else would you come to the _same_ diner _every single day_ just to get a cup of coffee?"

Shadow was stunned. He had never thought about that before. Why does he come here? He could just as easily, in fact more easily, make the cup of coffee at his apartment, "I...I don't know."

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic prodded, "there's got to be something!"

"I said, I don't-"

"Ahem."

Shadow and Sonic turned to see the waitress staring back at them, pen and paper ready, "I'm sorry about the wait, I was um... preoccupied."

Shadow put his phone away, "that's alright, we're ready to order."

"Okay, what will you have, Sonic?"

"I'll have a double-shot espresso, please."

"Nice try, faker," Shadow cut in before turning to the waitress, "he'll have decaf."

The waitress cracked a small smile, "nice catch, Shadow. So, one decaf and the usual for you?"

Shadow nodded his consent and the waitress walked off to make their drinks. Shadow watched her disappear into the back.

Sonic saw this and smirked to himself, "so it's her, then,"

Shadow whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the other hedgehog, "what did you say?" he asked with a threatening tone.

Sonic leaned back and crossed his arms, "what's with you and the waitress, Shadow? You're friendly with her, that's something we don't see a lot."

Shadow stared Sonic straight in the eyes, hoping it would make him back down like it usually did, but Sonic's resolve stayed strong, "well, Shadow?"

Shadow let out an exasperated sigh, "It's a long story."

Sonic smirked in victory, "well, we have time. Let's hear it."

Shadow took a deep breath before beginning:

"It was about six months ago...

_Around ten o'clock; raining, not too hard, but hard enough for me to delay the ride back from G.U.N. Headquarters to my apartment. I came in here to get out of the rain, there weren't any others around, given the time and weather. She came out of the back and smiled at me. I took a seat at a booth, this booth, and waited for her to come take my order._

_"You're out late," she said, walking up to the table, "did you have a long day?"_

_"Yeah, I just got off work. I'm waiting for the rain to let up," I explained._

_"Motorcycle, huh?" she asked, raising an eye-brow._

_"Yeah, this is one of the few times I wish I had a car," I bantered, that earned me a smile and a small laugh from her.  
_

_"So, anyway, may I take your order?" she asked her rehearsed question._

_"Coffee," I responded bluntly._

_"You're going to have to give me a little more than that," she returned._

_I thought for a moment before answering, "surprise me."_

_She gave me a confused look before turning and, once again, disappearing into the back of the diner._

_A few minutes later, she came back with a cup of light brown coffee, smelling of cinnamon._

_"Interesting choice," I said, hinting at the coffee's aroma._

_"This is my favorite," she said, placing the cup on the table in front of me. She stayed at the table, watching me observe the beverage.  
_

_"Go ahead, it won't kill you," she said, teasingly._

_I finally picked up the coffee, satisfied with its safety, and prepared for the intense burn of cinnamon in my mouth, but it never came. Instead, it was replaced by a cacophony of flavors, from creamy to salty, underlined by the gentle spice of cinnamon, all working together to produce the symphonic taste of the strangely scented beverage. _

_I carefully set the set the cup down, a surprised expression plastered on my face.  
_

_"Well?" she asked, "were you surprised?"_

_"Indeed I was," I responded, still recovering from the shock of the coffee, "did you make this?"_

_She smirked at the question. She sat down across from me before answering, "yes, I was experimenting a few years back and I happened to stumbled across this. I make a pot of it every day, now. It helps me stay awake."_

_"You have a real talent for this," I said, looking into her eyes._

_"Well... I should after working this job for three years," she said, a disappointed tone._

_We sat there for what felt like ages, just talking, sharing stories. I had never been that open with anyone. I felt...happy. _

_Before we knew it, the rain had stopped and distant rays from the rising sun were crawling over the mountaintops, slowly burning away night's darkness.  
_

_"Well, you better get going. I think I've kept you long enough," the waitress said, getting up, out of the booth._

_"Thank you," I said, "I don't think I've ever been that open with anyone. It feels good."_

_"You're welcome to stop by any time," she responded, "I enjoy your company."_

_With that, she gathered up the plates and disappeared, again, into the back. I started to walk out, but turned back to leave a tip. _

_She reemerged just before I got out the door, "you know, I never got your name."_

_I turned back towards her, "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" I said with a smirk._

_"Seems appropriate," she said, returning the smirk, "I'm Blaze, Blaze the Cat."_

_"Well, Blaze, I'll be seeing you around,"  
_

... After that, I rode home and... I've been coming here ever since."

Sonic stared at Shadow wide-eyed, mouth gaping, "Why didn't you tell me about that!?"

Shadow gave Sonic a questioning look, "Honestly, I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Dude, you _have_ to ask her out," Sonic begged.

"I know," Shadow said defensively, "I've just been waiting for the right time."

Blaze walked up to their booth, carrying their drinks, "Again, sorry about the wait. Here's your drinks," Blaze said, placing their respective orders down in front of them. She turned back around, heading into the kitchen, when Shadow cut her path off, "Blaze, I need to talk with you."

She gave him a confused look before responding, "okay...about what?"

Shadow looked down at his shoes before answering, "Do you remember that first night I came here?"

"Of course," Blaze said with a confused tone.

"Well...It-you-showed me how to open up and I feel myself drawn back to you," Shadow said, looking deep within her amber eyes, "I want to feel that way again."

"Are you asking me out?" Blaze questioned.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head, slightly flustered, "well...if you want to put it that-" he was cut off by a sudden press of lips against his. Shadow was too shocked to do anything, however, it ended as quickly as it began, as Blaze pulled away.

"I get off at seven, today," she said before turning and, once again, receding into the safety of the diner's kitchen, the fiery smell of cinnamon following her through the door.


End file.
